Backtrack
by rosalily
Summary: PreHBP. Harry Potter, now 18 years old, goes to his parents' 7th year and pose as their DADA teacher. Many surprises follow him on the once in a life time journey he takes. This has a very happy ending. Sadly, forever abandoned.
1. Back to the Beginning

_**(I used to be LoVinSoMe1SpEciaL, by the way.)**_

**_Summary: Harry Potter is a powerful eighteen year old wizard. The war is over and he has won. One day Dumbledore tells him he deserves a vacation from everything, so he sends him to the past- into his parents' 7th year at Hogwarts. There, he poses as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. There are many, many surprises for him along the way. The ending is extremely happy, so for those who love angst, this isn't really something you will want to read. Unless you want to, it's not my choice (:_**

**This story is PreHBP. It was originally made after the fifth book, so yeah. In this story Harry's all powerful and everything.**

**And I don't know if you've already read my story before from my old username, but I think I'll be continuing the story until the end. It might take a while, but now school's about to start in a week or so, and in two days it's my birthday w00t :D So anyways, this is like my 3rd time revising and rewriting. I hope you like it, though. I'm not really that old, so don't expect me to be some sort of English teacher. Sorry if I come off as a rude person, but really, I'm usually extremely nice!**

_**Well, here we go (:**_

– _**0 – 0 – 0 –**_

Harry Potter was a young man of eighteen years. It was only a year ago that he had gained the mysterious power from the Department of Mysteries and conquered Lord Voldemort. Now he was one of the most powerful wizards in Great Britain. He was also an Animagus. Harry could turn into a number of animals, thanks to his powers, but his main Animagus form was a Phoenix. Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had fought in the Last Battle with him. Ron got severely injured and had to stay in St. Mungo's for a long time; for over six months. Hermione didn't get badly injured, so she was let out after a week or so. Harry had stayed at St. Mungo's for a few days, insisting that he was fine. The Wizarding World was now at ease because the Dark Lord was conquered. When Harry got out of St. Mungo's, he began to train to be an Auror. He had been training for about five months, when Albus Dumbledore called him to his office one day.

- - -

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began when they were both seated in his office. "How are you?"

Harry was dumbstruck. "How am I?" he echoed in a hollow voice. "How do you think I feel right now? The stress I'm getting from Auror training and the Media following and jotting down my every move has clearly been getting to me, as you most likely know from the article Rita Skeeter writes about me every other day. Oh, did I also mention the fact that I've only just conquered the evil lord that everyone had feared for over fifty years in a massive battle that left thousands of people dead?"

Professor Dumbledore gazed at Harry for a moment, and then took out a small box. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

Harry refused angrily. '_That man has some nerve._' Harry thought as Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I'm truly sorry, Harry, but it wasn't your fault. It was nobody but Tom's fault." Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "I did not request your presence to talk about the Battle, though."

Harry looked up. He sent a questioning look at the aging Headmaster.

"Harry," Dumbledore started again. "I've been thinking for a while and I wanted to let you have a vacation from all this people saving and stressful training. You need some vacation from this whole ordeal, with all of the losses..."

Harry's mind soon pictured many different events, all horrible and traumatic. In his 5th year, Sirius had died, and he accepted it with much difficulty, but he accepted it in the end. In the Last Battle, many he cared for had died, or got injured severely. Neville Longbottom had been tortured relentlessly, but thankfully he did not end up the way his parents did; he just had to stay in St. Mungo's to recover. Remus Lupin had killed Peter Pettigrew, but had to stay in St. Mungo's for a very, very, _very_ long time. Fred and George Weasley got killed by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, but had put up a good fight. Arthur Weasley got bitten again, by Voldemort's faithful snake Nagini, but a deeper bite, and had lost a lot of blood. Draco Malfoy was killed by his own father. Draco changed sides at the last minute. When Harry was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius tried to curse Harry behind his back, but Draco hexed his own father before he could curse Harry. Harry had gotten revenge for Sirius and killed Bellatrix himself. Many members of the D.A. were killed. Injured and lifeless bodies were sprawled on the ground and the air was thick with the stench of blood...

"Harry!" Dumbledore's voice brought him back to the Headmaster's office.

"Huh?" Harry clearly hadn't been listening, and therefore had given a very unintelligent reply.

"I have invented a time traveling device for you to go back to a time you want to go to and when you want to go back. I was wondering if you would like to try it out for a year." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry was speaking even before he had time to comprehend what had been said. "What? A time traveling device? Is that even legal? Professor, how in Merlin's name did you make it and _why?_ I mean, a time traveling de-" Harry then paused, a smile creeping up his face. "Er, anytime, did you say?"

"Yes, Harry, anytime. When and where would you like to go, Harry?" Dumbledore asked brightly.

"Er," Harry said hesitantly. His mind whirled around, thinking of Ancient Egypt, the Harlem Renaissance, Hawaii, any time and place that seemed vacation-worthy. He then got the perfect place in the perfect time.

Harry grinned at Dumbledore. "I'd really like to go to my parents' time. Not when they have me, or anything. That would just be weird to see myself as a baby. But I'd like to go in their last year of Hogwarts. That way we'll be around the same age and get along well."

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, you are eighteen years old and a year out of school. You have the choice to become a student again-"

Harry interrupted him. "Er, with all due respect, Sir, I'd really not like to be a student again."

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Of course, Harry. Now that I think of it, I remember a young man your age that applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I'm assuming you'll try for that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Yes, you'll probably get it... you're a very powerful wizard, Harry. Maybe even more powerful than me!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Er..." Harry didn't know what to say about this. An 18 year old wizard more powerful than the great Albus Dumbledore? Impossible.

"Well, Harry, I assure you that your belongings will be there when you are. I am not going to risk telling anyone unless I completely trust them and or feel that I have to. Alright then, Harry. Stand in the center of the room." Dumbledore instructed.

"Wait," Harry protested in surprise, "right now?"

Dumbeldore smiled widely. "And why not? There is, after all, no time like the present!" He chuckled at the little joke.

Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore ushered him to the center of his office.

The Headmaster then walked towards the side of the room, got an opal-like weird looking trinket. "Now, Harry, I'm sure you know the rules about Time Travel," Dumbledore paused then continued at Harry's nod. "Well, then, see you in a year, Harry, and be careful!"

Harry tried to say goodbye to Professor Dumbledore, but found that he couldn't speak as the room started spinning and his voice was lost in the screaming winds that blew past his ears. The room spinned continuously until Harry got dizzy- maybe he was the one spinning? Finally, Harry fell from a few feet and landed hard on his side on the grass. The wind got knocked out of him and Harry coughed a little before standing up and rubbing his sore side. He glared up at the sky. _'Thanks, Dumbledore, for that fan-bloody-tastic _landing' he thought sarcastically. Harry looked around at his surroundings and saw that it was getting dark. He was in the Hogwarts grounds, just a few yards away from the lake. Harry walked at a fast pace to the castle and quickly went up the steps and opened the doors.

"Wait a second. I'm just wasting my time." Harry said aloud to himself.

The next moment, Harry was standing in front of the staff table where every teacher was staring at him.

'_What the hell...Oh Merlin! I'm such an idiot! Nobody can apparate in Hogwarts!_' Harry thought stupidly, _'Nobody except _me_'._ He lowered his hood.

Harry heard whispers behind him, and when he turned to look at them, the atmosphere tensed.

"Er, Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you ... er, privately?" Harry asked quietly to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked alert and curious at the same time. He merely nodded slightly and murmured something to Professor McGonagall, who in turn nodded stiffly. The headmaster stepped off of the staff table and walked with Harry to the Entrance Hall.

The journey to Professor Dumbledore's office was made in silence.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore said to Harry, pointing to a chair across the desk. Harry, feeling a bit nervous, stashed his hands in his pockets, to find a piece of parchment in one of them. It was addressed to... Albus Dumbledore. Confused, Harry gave Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read it and smiled.

"Harry Potter, or should I say Donovan, you are applying for a spot in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Er, yes, I suppose so," Harry said awkwardly. He reckoned the Dumbledore from his time wanted his past self to know of his true identity and that he was trustworthy.

"How did you apparate into Hogwarts? Nobody, not even I, can do it." Dumbledore asked, not in a suspicious tone, but a curious one.

Harry took a deep breath and began to talk about the war and his 'mysterious' powers.

"I might have more powers that I have yet to discover, sir." Harry finished, feeling a little foolish for using sentences that Hermione would have used. He sounded _smart._

"Well, you have got the job for sure. Plus, where will you stay for a year?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, smiling gratefully. He let out a small breath. If Dumbledore hadn't agreed to let him teach, he didn't know hat he would've done. Well, actually, he knew Dumbledore wouldn't turn him down, what with him coming from the future and all, but he still felt slightly relieved.

"Call me Albus. All of the staff members do." Dumbledore paused and gazed at Harry for a moment. Harry blocked his mind in case he was performing Legilimency on him, though he doubted he was. "I'm assuming you're James Potter's son? And those brilliant green eyes aren't very common. Lily Evans must be your mother." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah." Harry grinned. His grin faded. "Is it that easy to notice? I mean, James and I look alike, and you picked out my mother from my eyes in a split second. Will everyone else notice?"

"I don't think so, Harry. They probably will not think too much on it. They're just an old man's silly observations." Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile.

Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Good."

"Who would have thought...Lily Evans and James Potter- married!" Dumbledore mused out loud in wonder.

"I shall be informing the students of your arrival tomorrow morning. You may want to get some rest soon. I'll have House Elves bring your belongings and some dinner for you. Your chambers are on the 4th floor, the doorway is the portrait of Fridowna, a light centaur. The password is Boggart." Dumbledore informed him.

"Okay, thank you, er... Albus," Harry said awkwardly, giving Dumbledore an unsure smile.

"Here is your schedule." Dumbledore gave Harry something like a timetable, except much larger.

"Thanks." Harry took it and with another smile, he left.

- - -

**Okay, so I merged that prologue-y thing into the first chapter because it suddenly seemed a bit silly to keep them separate. Well anyways, I don't have anything to say, except I totally got 600 out of 600 on the state exams in Writing! Go me! My birthday's on Sunday, but I'm not really that excited. Two of my best friends will be out of the state and the other hasn't contacted me in like forever, which makes me feel like a total loser. Whatever. I hope you like this story though (: Oh, and in case someone asks, I don't really know why I gave my story this title this time. I couldn't think of anything else. I mean, really, what do you expect? Look at my old title- ew. Haha. Mmk bye.**


	2. Introduction

Harry walked down the corridors in silence with his hands shoved in his pockets. On the way to his chambers, someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry about that." A voice said carelessly.

"Honestly, Potter, you can't even watch where you're going! And to think you're the Head Boy!" another voice said angrily.

Harry turned around abruptly. A person who looked almost exactly like him stood just a foot away from him. Next to the 'look-alike' stood a girl with wavy auburn hair that went down to her elbows and brilliant green eyes... his eyes. James Potter and Lily Evans.

'_Holy shit, these are my parents!_' Harry thought wildly.

"Hey, you look just like me! I don't think I've seen you before- no, hang on, you're the guy that apparated in the Great Hall!" James exclaimed.

"Potter, you are so rude!" hissed Lily.

"Sorry for the," Lily glanced at James, "inconvenience. Though I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before."

"I'm going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the year." Harry managed to say.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, you just looked like a student because you look young. I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl, and this is James Potter, the Head Boy...Lord knows how..." Lily added, muttering.

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "Not to be rude sir, but how the bloody hell did you apparate into Hogwarts? Dumbledore can't even do that!"

Lily looked up at Harry, quite curious herself.

"I, er, guess I just… can." Harry said lamely.

"You must be some sort of Merlin," James said, voice laced with awe.

"Well, we have rounds to do. We'll see you at breakfast Professor, er..." Lily said.

"Donovan," Harry said smiling.

"Er, right." Lily said uncertainly.

Harry walked to his chambers in deep thought.

'_They seem so... uncivil to each other... Mum despises Dad,_' Harry thought.

"Boggart," he said when he got to the portrait.

When he got a good look of his chambers, he took a nice, hot shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist when he finished. He got a good look at himself. There were silver streaks in his jet black hair, which were after-effects from the Last Battle. No matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of them. He still had his glasses, but once in a while, he wore contacts. A mysterious thing about his eyes was that sometimes they would turn silver. He was guessing Voldemort did it- unintentionally, of course. He was relieved to see that his scar was fading away, barely showing now. His eyes flew to his forearm. Where a Dark Mark would be for a Death Eater, there was a thin scar that was shaped like a stag and a flower-a lily to be exact. Harry had a feeling that it appeared during the duel with Voldemort in the last battle. Harry's hair was still wet but he didn't pay attention to it. Harry's body had become more of a strong build, because the Dursleys hadn't been starving him for the past 2 years. His skin tone was darker and not so pale because of working out outside so much. He was also more built by doing daily exercises and training all day.

Harry was startled when he heard a faint knock coming from the portrait. He immediately got out his wand and looked through the door with his silver eyes (it could come in handy at times; it was similar to Mad-Eye Moody's eye). He could see Lily Evans and James Potter nervously waiting outside. Harry threw aside his wand and opened the portrait.

"Er, hello Professor." Lily said. She immediately noticed his very fine chest and blushed.

"Hello Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter," Harry said. He stepped aside to let them in. They hesitantly stepped in.

"Er..." Lily was glancing uncomfortably at Harry's towel around his waist and trying not to blush.

'_Oh shit!_' Harry cursed in his mind.

"Oh, er, I'll be right back... Have a seat." Harry said hurriedly, leaving to get some proper clothes on.

Harry came back in the room with a black t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Whoa, Sir, where'd you get those eyes?" James asked, not noticing it was rude. Lily slapped his arm, but Harry chuckled lightly.

"After the battle," Harry said quietly.

"Er… what battle?" James asked, confused.

"A battle with Voldemort." Harry answered quietly. Lily and James flinched at the name.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Lily said softly with a small calculating frown.

"No, it's alright. They're actually quite useful. I can see through things with these eyes. But my eyes are usually green. The silver one appears depending on my mood...I can sometimes get it to work no matter how I feel," Harry said shrugging.

"Oh. Er, Professor?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Harry frowned. He wished they would call him Harry, but then it wouldn't be proper to call a Professor by their first name.

"Er, is something the matter?" Lily asked part curious, part afraid Harry would get offended by this.

"I'm only 18 years old," Harry answered in a slightly dry tone. "So you could hardly call me a Professor."

"You're only a year older than us! And Professor Dumbledore let you teach?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily elbowed him and gave him a glare.

Harry nodded. "It's the skills that matter, isn't it?" He changed the subject. "Is there a reason you came here?"

"What? Oh, yes." Lily said with a blush.

"Dumbledore said he wanted you in his office again soon." James answered.

"Alright, then I guess I'd better go now," Harry said with a small sigh. He got up from his seat and Lily and James did the same. He walked them to the portrait.

"Bye, Professor," Lily said offering him a smile.

"See you, Professor." James said as they both stepped through the portrait.

Harry nodded to both of them before he apparated to Dumbledore's office.

- - -

**Okay, I know it's been a long time, and I'm really sorry. I just have these really long moments where I don't have the passion for writing this story because I don't know where it goes. I mean, I was originally going to make this story all blah with a happy ending, but it doesn't seem right anymore. If you've read **Harry Potter and the Time Travel to the Past** you know it's really messy and the characters are quite 2-dimensional. I've got so much to fix, but I'm going to try to continue with this, if you want me to. If you've already read HPatTTttP then you could probably skip all these chapters because they're pretty much the same, except with a few edits here and there. Sorry again that it took so long.**


End file.
